1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of chemical equipment technologies, in particular, to equipment used in the chemical production, and more particularly, to a packed column for gas-liquid mass transfer such as gas absorption and liquid fine distillation in chemical production.
2. Related Art
The packed column is common equipment in the process of gas-liquid mass transfer. In the column, flow behaviors of gas and liquid phases, and distribution of the liquid have great impact on separation efficiency and production capacity of the packed column. Currently, the packed column used in the chemical production has the following disadvantages. (1) The packing cannot effectively overcome the wall flow effect, and a liquid re-distributor is required every a certain height, so as to avoid dry wall on the surface of the packing; however, the adding the liquid re-distributors reduces the space utilization of the packed column. (2) Even no dry wall is formed on the surface of the packing, the distribution of the liquid flowing downwards on the surface of the packing is not uniform due to the wall flow effect or other reasons, which also has a great impact on the absorption. (3) The packing cannot effectively guide the flow of the gas. Such problems as non-uniform distribution of liquid or even dry wall and insufficient stirring intensity of the uprising gas to a liquid film all affect the contact of the gas and liquid phases, thereby reducing the mass transfer separation efficiency and the production capacity.